1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device capable of adjusting a page size, a multi-chip package including the semiconductor device, and a semiconductor system including the multi-chip package.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Semiconductor memory is a semiconductor device, which may be used as computer memory. Examples of semiconductor memory include non-volatile memory such as Read-only memory (ROM), magnetoresistive random access memory (MRAM), flash memory, etc.
Semiconductor memory may be divided into pages of a fixed size (e.g., 1K byte pages, 2k byte pages, etc). Data from each page can be accessed by using a binary address. For example, a 1K page has 210 bytes, and thus data of the 1K page could be accessed using a 10 bit address. However, it may not be efficient to use a fixed page size. For example, if data is extracted from the memory in units of pages, the entire page needs to be accessed even though only a small portion of each page currently has data.
Thus, there is a need for a semiconductor device that is capable of adjusting a page size, a multi-chip package including the semiconductor device, and a semiconductor system including the multi-chip package.